Silver and Sand
by Black Mage Yuna
Summary: Riku saves Sora's life after he was attacked by a shark, and love rises to the surface. What was just a little fun and a late night visit turns into something more serious. [RikuSora, SquallCloud, yaoi, abuse, lemon, WAFF]
1. Ch 1 My Savior

A/N: Hey, I'm Lizz. First off, I'd like to thank you for choosing my fic to read! This is a RikuxSora fic, which means shounen-ai! So if you are uncomfortable with that, run away. I'm not gay myself, just interested by boy love. Its so cute! Hahaha... Well, now for the story. Oh, and don't for get to review!

By the way, all flames will be used to fire the heater of my insanity! Bwahaha!

Title- Silver and Sand

Date- June 1, 2006

Ch. 1- Savior

Riku crawled out of bed, smacking his hand on the alarm clock to silence it. Whining, he trudged across his room to a tall dresser, and pulled out boxers, a navy blue tank top, and some swimming trunks. With a yawn, the boy opened the door to the bathroom and walked inside, his eyes being met by a messy floor and toothpaste on the mirror. 'Today is the first day of summer vacation,' a thought snapped in his mind, which woke him up happily. He smiled, and changed into his day clothes. He then brushed his teeth, pulled his hair back into a messy ponytail, grabbed a bag and left.

"Soooraaa!" Riku called as he ran into his best friend's room to wake him up, "Get up, get up!"

"Nyaaahhh..." Sora groaned and turned over, "No school for me, thanks, Riku..."

Riku smiled, and jabbed Sora in the lower back, "It's summer now, you dork," he teased.

The brunette's eyes flashed open, and he flipped out of bed, "Yes! Finally summer!"

He pushed Riku out of the room, and gave him a bagel that he found in his bathroom, "Here, eat, while I change!"

Riku just looked at the bagel, and sniffed it. 'My god!' Riku thought, disgusted, 'I gave him this _two weeks ago!_'

He dumped the bagel in the trash, and sat on the couch in the living room. Riku's eyes scanned the room, admiring the pictures of Sora with his family, all together. This saddened him a bit, Riku had been living with Squall since age 7, when his parents disappeared. (A/N: I refuse to call Squall 'Leon.') He had known them long enough to miss them, but he still had few memories.

Sora burst into the room wearing orange swimming trunks, a blue and white shirt, and flip flops. "So, Riku," he beamed, "what are we gonna do on the first day of summer?"

The smaller boy did a little dance when Riku suggested that they meet with Kairi and go surfing. "Sounds like fun, come on!"

Sora grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the house, heading toward Kairi's. Sora pounded on her door, "Kairiiiii! Come on, let's go surf!"

He opened the door and saw the red headed girl with a blanket around her shoulders. Her voice cracked, "Sorry guys, I have the flu, can't go."

"Aw darn," Sora said, giving the small girl a hug, "It won't be as much fun without you!"

"Ah, well you guys go on," Kairi coughed, "I'll be fine."

"Okay," Sora gave a sympathetic smile, "Feel better soon, Kai."

Riku waved and then the two were off again, this time to the shed where they kept their surf boards. "Wow, we haven't surfed in forever, huh Riku?" Sora turned to him as they opened the shed's old door.

"Nope," he replied, grabbing a long, dark green and white swirled board, and handing Sora his red one with yellow and gold stars.

Sora snatched up his board and zoomed down to the water. "C'mon, Riku, you slow-poke!" He called back joyfully.

Sora waded quickly out to as far as he could, then climbed onto his board. Riku soon followed after him. The two boys paddled toward each other, and Riku challenged Sora, "Hey, I bet you can't surf any wave I say."

"You're on!" the brunette laughed, and they waited for Riku to name the wave."There! That one!" The silver-haired young man pointed at a sizable wave, coming in fast.

"Gotcha," Sora called as he paddled away. He got up as close as he could, and then stood, and began riding the now huge wave. "Hahaha! Check me out Riku!" Sora yelled back, flashing a cheesy hand signal to him (A/N: no, he didn't flip him off...). Riku laughed back, and watched his friend surf back in.

But suddenly, Sora got sucked down into the water. He was never the _best_ surfer, but something about his fall made it not an accident. Riku became instantly active. He jumped off his board into the water, and swam directly toward he saw Sora go under. He looked, the water was clear, but he couldn't see far. He brought his head above the water, and saw him. About fifty feet away, floating face-down in the water. Riku paddled as fast as he could, and finally reached him. "Sora!" he shouted, but there was no response.

As the silver haired boy began swimming back with his friend in his arms, he noticed his left leg was bloodied. This made Riku swim faster, in fear for his best friend's life. When they reached the sand, Riku began trying to wake Sora up. He did everything he had learned in CPR class. "Come on, come on..." he thought out loud, before giving a couple more breaths.

Sora sputtered up some water, and his eyes began leaking tears. Riku turned him on his side, in case he were to vomit, and then said to him, "Sora, my god, are you okay?"

Without waiting for a reply, he picked the boy up and ran back to his house. He pushed through the door and into his room, setting Sora on the bed. He ran into his bathroom to get some towels. "Riku," Sora said to him, and coughed, "my leg hurts so bad."

Riku was busy finding the peroxide when he heard this, "Hold on!" he replied, "Don't worry, I'm going to fix you!"

Sora smiled, but only momentarily, as he winced from the pain. Riku returned, and put a towel under Sora's bleeding calf. It was now he realized he couldn't fix Sora's leg all by himself. "Just hold on a sec, okay Sora?"

Sora nodded, and Riku ran off to get Squall, who was rather good with emergent matters.

"SQUALL!" Riku screamed through his house looking for the brunette.

"In here!" Squall yelled back, not paying attention. He was too sucked into playing Final Fantasy X-2, "Yes, Rikku, you change your dressphere..." he said to himself, pervertedly.

Riku burst through the door, startling Squall out of his video game induced fantasy. "What the hell, man?" the brunette questioned.

Riku replied by dragging Squall away from the screen and down the hall to his room. "Help me," he said, breathing heavily.

"Okay then," Squall said calmly, and grabbed a chair, sitting next to Sora's wound.

He began inspecting it, after he put some gloves on, and figured out it was a shark bite. "Sharks?" Riku said, confused, "This close inland?"

"Well it _is_ their breeding season," Squall stated matter-of-factly, while poking around the wound.

Riku looked at his best friend, who was staring up at him, with a grimace. The silver haired hero took Sora's hand, and let him squeeze it. "He's gonna be fine, right?" Riku asked, concerned.

"He has to stay off it for a few days, since I'm giving him stitches."

"What!" Riku said, shocked, "Why don't we just take him to the hospital? It'd be safer, thats for sure!"

Squall smirked, "Aw, hush up. Sora's parents know I'm good with these things, they'll be cool."

'That's not what I meant...' Riku thought to himself, turning back to his friend, who was drifting off to sleep.

'How can he sleep at a time like this? Oh well, he's adorable when he's sleeping... AHH! What am I saying?'

"You okay, Ri?" Squall gave him a strange look, "It looks like your about to throw up."

Riku looked back over, "Sorry, just thinking."

Squall gave a small chuckle and said, "Whatever," and turned back to stitching.

When he was done 20 minutes later, Squall wrapped his leg in a bandage, and left the room to call Sora's parents. Riku got the boy some painkillers, and came back, trying to wake him up. "Sora, hey, Sora, wake up man," Riku shook the boy gently, until his eyes fluttered open.

"Oh, hey Riku, Uhm, why am I wet and in your bed?" Sora cutely asked.

Riku laughed a little, and told Sora to undress while he told him what'd happened. Sora stripped off his wet swimming trunks and sat with a towel on his lap. Riku was staring at his young friend's body, not paying attention to what he was saying. "Uh, Riku, I don't think you want my bare ass on your bed, so you may wanna find some clothes for me soon." Sora laughed.

Riku snapped to attention, "Hum, what is it?" he asked, dumbfoundedly.

Sora laughed again, "Clothes?" he replied.

"Right!" Riku blushed and turned back to his dresser, pulling out some boxers, a shirt, and pants.

He gave them to Sora, and turned around. Sora managed to get on his shirt fine, and struggled with his boxers, but really couldn't get pants on by himself. "Err.. Riku?"

"Hm?" Riku replied without turning around.

"I need some help," Sora laughed.

Riku blushed again, and walked over to his friend to help him out. He felt like some sort of babysitter, but at the same time, it felt somewhat sexy. He let Sora lean on him as he pulled his pants up and zippered them. Sora's arm stayed draped around Riku for a bit, until Riku realized that the younger boy was poking him in the ribs and saying, "Hey, I'll go sit in the living room while you change the sheets, okay?"

Riku nodded, and began helping Sora out of the room. It didn't take long for them to realize that Sora had more trouble walking that expected, since his right ankle was bruised. So, Riku had no choice but to carry him. When they reached the couch, the silver haired teen placed Sora gently onto the couch, and put a pillow behind his head. He handed him the remote, and smiled, "Watch some tv, I'm going to clean my room a bit, too, okay?"

Sora stuck out his tongue, "Okay, you dork," he laughed.

Riku laughed as well, and then turned to go back to his room.

While he was pulling wet sheets off the bed, Squall floated in, telling him that Sora's parents were going to stop by, but had to leave to visit Sora's aunt, who was having a court case for the next few days. For some reason, Riku's eyes perked up, and a smile was apparent on his face. Squall laughed at him and said, "Don't get too excited, lover-boy!" and ran off.

Riku called back out the door, "Don't say perverted things like that!"

He turned back to his room, with a guilty blush across his face, and thought, 'I can't possibly like him... He's a guy!'

He shook the feeling and started putting new sheets on the bed. They were his 'good' sheets, dark blue, satiny ones. 'Why am I putting nice sheets on?' he questioned himself, but not stopping. 'Sora loves this color,' he silently answered. His mind thrashed about, screaming at conscious Riku to put the normal sheets on, but there was no outer response. Riku just focused on cleaning his room now, and how it'd be better to help Sora get around. He went to his bathroom, and did the same. After he threw the last towel in the dirty clothes hamper, he went back out to Sora, who was giggling watching cartoons on the couch.

"Hey, it's all done now," he smiled, "do you want me to get you some clothes from your house? Your parents left a key."

Sora smiled, "That'd be cool, thanks Riku!" The brunette signaled for Riku to come closer, and put his arms around the silver haired boy, hugging him closely. Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's back, and breathed in his scent. Sora whispered, "Thank you a thousand times for saving my life." He gently kissed Riku on the cheek, and pulled back. Their eyes met, and Riku felt like this was right.

Riku pulled his eyes away, and felt his stomach ache. Inner Riku cringed, "My god, you are such a gay boy, Riku! Get your hands off of him!"

Riku tore away, grabbed the keys, and ran out the door, leaving Sora with a frown on his face. Riku's pace was hindered by the soft sand below him, which seemed to suck him in with every step. He felt hot tears run down his face, and it was getting to be sundown. He stopped under a palm tree, and slid down it, til he hit the ground. He pulled his knees to his chest, and rocked himself. He shuddered, 'Am I gay or not? I just want to know, is it okay for me to love him?'

Riku stopped rocking after about ten minutes. It was dark now, and getting cold. He stood up, and walked over to Sora's house, unlocking the door and stepping inside. That same smell as the morning hit him. It was a mix of something floral, and baking. So many memories for the two boys were in this house. He walked to Sora's room, and over to his closet, pulling clothes from the shelves and hangers. He had so many brightly colored teeshirts, and he was so happy all the time. Riku, on the other hand, never seemed as happy as Sora, and was often quiet. "I wish I were more like him," he thought out loud.

Riku picked up a pair of his shoes, and walked out of his room. His eyes caught a picture frame with a small, but cute picture of himself and Sora, before the first battle. Riku's arm was draped around Sora, who held tightly onto Riku's middle, beaming. Riku smiled, and walked out of the house, locking the door behind him.

'I think I want to tell him,' Riku pondered, 'I just want to confide everything in him, and hold him forever.' Inner Riku tried to surface, rageful and harsh, but was pushed back by every other thought in his mind, all revolving around Sora.

Riku opened the door, but didn't see Sora on the couch where he had left him. He looked in his room, and saw the boy had fallen asleep on his bed. 'How did he get there?' Riku questioned.

Nevertheless, Riku set the clothes on top of his dresser, and stripped to his boxers. It wasn't even nine, but he thought that he deserved some extra rest. Luckily, Sora had kept to one side of the bed, so that Riku didn't have to move him. The silver-haired teen crawled under the sheets, and lay turned on his side, facing Sora.

He watched his best friend sleep, his soft brown locks falling in his face. His lips were slightly parted, and just the tiniest bit of drool was at the corner of his mouth, making him look adorable, yet still human. Riku couldn't resist, he put his hand up and caressed the side of Sora's face. "Rikuuu" Sora mumbled, and Riku pulled his hand back, afraid to wake him up.

Surprisingly, Sora snuggled up closer to Riku, and buried his face in his chest. Riku froze up, 'My god, he's so cute... Act cool.'

Riku relaxed his muscles, and wrapped an arm around Sora. Sora's hand rose up to Riku's neck, and rested there. The silver haired boy thought he was blushing so madly he must've been glowing. 'I've never been one to be embarrassed, but Sora changes this all,' he thought.

Riku quickly drifted to sleep with Sora in his arms, and woke up the next morning by his friend poking him in the chest. "Riku... Riku, wake up, I have to go to the bathroom," he said, trying his best to sweetly wake him up.

"Ehhh?" Riku's eyes fluttered open, and it hit him that he was very close to Sora. He instinctively pulled away, "What is it?" he asked, flustered.

"I gotta go pee," Sora laughed.

A/N: XD yeah I have to end it now. Please Review! It helps! And next chap will be in sora's POV, so don't get confuzzled. I hope you liked it!

runs off after Draco "Drakey, come back!

Draco: NOOOOO!

Lizz: Awwww Draco, you haven't had cheerios yet today!

Draco: I don't want any bloody cheerios!

Lizz: Don't lie to yourself, sweety! Come on, lets go write a one-shot together!

Draco: ... whimper


	2. Ch 2 Just a Little Kiss

A/N: Hey, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Wow, some of you guys are quite dirty! XDDD So am I! Okay, this chapter is in more of Sora's POV, so please don't get confused! And... here we go Oh, and, beware of the slight lemony

* * *

Ch. 2- Just a Little Kiss

"I gotta go pee," Sora laughed.

Riku laughed nervously, "Okay, then. How are your legs feeling?"

"Well, my sprained one feels better," Sora said. To tell the truth, both legs still hurt like a mother.

Riku helped Sora out of bed, and hobbled him over to the bathroom. He flipped on the light, and helped Sora balance on him in front of the toilet. "I won't look, don't worry," he laughed.

Sora was a bit self-conscious about Riku being able to see his goods, but shook it off and just did the job at hand. When he was done, Riku helped him to the sink, so Sora could wash his hands and brush his teeth, and then back to bed. He sat him on the edge, and Sora leaned back on his hands, to keep as much pressure as he could off his legs, which felt terrible. "Do you want to change into something else?" Riku questioned him.

The brunette smiled innocently, "Can we just go back to bed for a while, Riku?"

Sora noticed Riku blush, and after a bit, he replied, "Sure."

Riku helped him back under the covers, where he joined him. Sora snuggled up next to Riku, and put his arms around his neck. Riku looked in Sora's eyes, sending shivers up and down Sora's spine.'Oh my god, he's so sexy,' Sora thought, smiling, 'I wish I could tell him how much I love him.'

Sora settled for kissing Riku cutely on the nose, and putting his head under his head, sighing. Riku's face was beat red. He wrapped his arms around Sora's waist. Sora could feel Riku tilt his head down and kiss his head, inhaling his scent. The two boys had something, an unspeakable love. It's not as if they wouldn't be accepted, they just didn't want to think about it, discussing love would make it so much more complex. Both of them were happy where they were, and never wanted it to end.

The younger boy could feel Riku drifting to sleep, and when he was sure the silver-haired boy was just within an inch of passing out, he lightly nipped his neck. Riku gave a little jump, and laughed. He looked down at Sora, and brought his hands up to his jawline. Sora smiled, and giggled a little. Riku caught Sora up with a kiss, just a simple, gentle, clean kiss on the lips. Sora grinned under the kiss, and they parted. Both were breathing heavily. Not from the kiss, it wasn't that long, but from the adrenaline rush that the kiss brought. Riku whispered, "We should probably go visit Kairi."

Sora pouted, but agreed. Riku crawled out of bed, and grabbed some of Sora's clothes off the dresser. He turned around and put them on the bed, trusting that Sora could get mostly dressed by himself. Sora looked at his clothes, and grabbed the shirt. He pulled it on, and watched Riku walk to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Sora smiled at him, and he smiled back. 'This is fun,' he thought, 'Even though I can't walk on my own, or go to the beach, it's still fun. Riku's always been the best.'

The brunette quickly changed his boxers, and put on his denim shorts the best he could. Riku wiped his mouth with a towel, and then laughed at the struggling Sora. "Hey, you need some help there, man?" Riku teased.

"What do _you_ think, Riku?" Sora pouted, sitting with his pants on up to his knees.

Riku crawled across the bed behind Sora. The smaller boy blushed as Riku took his pants by the waist band and pulled them up onto Sora's hips. Riku seductively reached down to the zipper, and pulled it up, then buttoned it. Sora breathed heavily, and Riku licked his neck. "Come on," he whispered, "It's almost noon."

Sora sat up off of Riku, and wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. 'Damn him,' he thought, 'for being so sexy...'

Squall popped his head in the room, just as Riku was getting off the bed. "Yo!" he greeted them, walking inside, "Check this out, I rented a wheelchair for Sora, considering otherwise you'd have to carry him everywhere."

Riku smiled, "Thanks, Squall, this'll be a lot easier on my back."

"Ah!" Sora protested, "I'll look like some sorta cripple!"

Riku walked over in front of Sora, and leaned on his hands, which were placed next to his hips, and leaned in, "Well, you are."

Riku pressed their lips together, totally ignoring Squall, or maybe he was actually _showing_ Squall, Sora couldn't decide. But either way, he didn't care, because every kiss from Riku was like heaven to the keyblader.

When Riku broke the kiss, he stared into Sora's eyes, which motioned over to Squall. Squall stood there with the looks of being impressed, shocked, and proud on his face. He ended up just laughing and walking out.

Riku burst into a fit of laughter, and collapsed on the ground, clutching his sides. Sora looked down at him, and started laughing also. "My- my- god, did you see his expression!" Riku got out between laughs.

Sora rolled in laughter in the bed, "Yeah! What the hell!"

Their laughter soon subsided, and the boys wiped small tears from their eyes. Riku grabbed the wheelchair, opened it, and rolled it over to Sora, helping him get in. Riku rolled Sora out the back door, where there were no steps, and down the sidewalk.

Riku and Sora arrived at Kairi's a few moments later, and Riku rang the door bell. Kairi answered, but still had a blanket around her shoulders. "Oh my goodness! Sora what happened to you, sweetie!"

Kairi hugged him, and then pulled back, not wanting to get him sick. "Well, I got attacked by a shark while surfing yesterday, and Riku saved my life."

"Oh my gosh," Kairi replied, stunned.

"Yup. I probably wouldn't have died, if not for him," Sora smiled at Riku.

Kairi said she couldn't really stay, because her mom was being a Nazi about her staying in bed, but wished Sora to get better soon. She ruffled his hair, then the boys departed.

"Wanna get some ice cream, Sora?" Riku asked, seeing the ice cream shop wasn't too busy, surprisingly.

"Yeah sure!" Sora smiled, "But I don't have money on me."

Riku pushed Sora over to a table, and sat down next to him. "Don't worry about it, I've got plenty to pay for both of us."

Sora beamed and thanked him with a kiss on the cheek. Riku headed off to the ice cream counter, opening his wallet. 'He's just so awesome. He's beautiful and sweet and sexy, all at the same time,' he thought to himself.

Riku soon returned with two ice cream bars, one sea-salt for Sora, and one chocolate for himself. Sora took the ice cream and thanked Riku. The two were pretty quiet while they ate, for the most part. The brunette made a joke about how silly he must've been, needing help to put on pants. Riku blushed, but put on that sexy smile that Sora liked so much and said, "Well, I didn't mind it too much, Sora-chan."

Sora's mouth gaped, "You did not just call me that!"

Riku laughed, "Call you what?"

"Sora-chan!" Sora yelled, getting some pretty strange looks from the people around him.

Both boys started laughing instantly. Finally, they finished laughing, and finished their ice creams. Riku pushed Sora away from the ice cream stand.

Sora was enjoying the wind blowing through his sandy brown hair, when suddenly, Riku pushed down on the handle bars of the wheelchair and began running, causing the chair to lean back, and Sora to squeal loudly. When Sora realized what Riku was doing, he began laughing his head off. "Riku! Slow down!" he played.

Riku started swerving the chair, making screeching noises with his mouth, "It's out of control, Sor!" he teased.

The boys laughed until they got to the back door of Riku's house. Riku rolled Sora to the couch, and picked him out of the chair, placing him gently on the sofa. He flipped on the tv, and handed it to Sora. Riku picked up Sora's calves gently, and held them in his lap. He massaged Sora's right leg, the one that got sprained, and Sora smiled. The brunette didn't turn on the tv, because the way that Riku was gently working the pain out of his ankle was making him sleepy. "Riku" Sora whined happily.

Riku laughed, and crawled on top of Sora carefully, as not to hurt his legs. "Sora, I just want you to know that you are the cutest," Riku whispered in his ear. Sora exhaled heavily, then Riku broke the tension by attacking Sora with tickles. Both boys were laughing madly, and soon they had settled down and began kissing.

Riku ran his fingers through Sora's hair, and traced kisses up and down his jawline. Sora moaned, which coaxed Riku to do more. He sucked on his neck, and the brunette let out a sound some what like a purr.

Sora could feel Riku's tongue run along the center of his neck, licking and nipping at it. 'I'll get a hickey for sure at this rate...' he thought, but didn't really care. The silver haired male moved back up his jawline and began biting Sora's ear seductively. Sora snaked his hands under Riku's shirt and felt the slight ripples in his stomach, feeling his chest, while Riku went back to Sora's neck.

"I'm home!" The boys heard Squall's voice echo through the house.

Both boys growled a little, and laughed. Riku got off of his younger friend and went to greet Squall, completely back to reality. This, on the other hand, was not true for Sora, who's neck was wet from saliva and pants were slightly tight from... well, you know.

* * *

A/N: w00t! that was a lil sour there! Reviews are loved and reviewers given ramen! 

--Lizz--


	3. Ch 3 Hold me through the night LEMON

A/N: Alrighty! Here we go chapter 3. But first, passes out ramen THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS! ... Ah, lemon and fluff in this chapter... I really hope you like it. I had to retype it THREE TIMES. > 

I EDITED THE LEMON, SO IT IS MORE DETAILED NOW!

* * *

_-Last Time-_

Sora could feel Riku's tongue run along the center of his neck, licking and nipping at it. 'I'll get a hickey for sure at this rate...' he thought, but didn't really care. The silver haired male moved back up his jawline and began biting Sora's ear seductively. Sora snaked his hands under Riku's shirt and felt the slight ripples in his stomach, feeling his chest, while Riku went back to Sora's neck.

"I'm home!" The boys heard Squall's voice echo through the house.

Both boys growled a little, and laughed. Riku got off of his younger friend and went to greet Squall, completely back to reality. This, on the other hand, was not true for Sora, who's neck was wet from saliva and pants were slightly tight from... well, you know.

**Chapter 3- Hold Me Through the Night -Lemon!-**

Sora wiped his neck off with his arm and looked back at Squall. "Riku, would you bring in the groceries?" He set the two bags in his arms down on the counter.

"Sure," Riku replied, walking out the front door to Squall's little black car.

"So," Squall said to Sora, "You and Riku, huh?"

The older brunette took two pills out of a bottle and poured a glass of water. "Is it okay?" Sora asked.

Squall smiled, handing the pills and water to Sora, "Of course!"

"Oh, and Squall," Sora said, swallowing the pills, "Thank you for everything."

Squall took back the glass and put it in the sink, then turned to go to the bathroom, "Oh, don't sweat it. You're going to be my brother-in-law one day, so might as well get used to it, right?"

"Hey!" Sora shouted back, "Stop that teasing!"

Squall just laughed, and patted Riku on the back as he walked in the house. "What's that all about, Sora?" Riku asked.

"Nothing," Sora laughed.

Riku hovered over Sora, "What a cutie," he said before swooping down for a kiss.

The two boys' tongues clashed, but their kissing was interrupted by Squall walking out of the bathroom. They broke apart, and innocently smiled at Squall, who rolled his eyes and grabbed his car keys. "I'm going to Cloud's, be back tomorrow," he said, walking out.

When the door shut, Sora shouted, "Yay! Makey-outy time!"

"And maybe more?" Riku asked, putting on his best puppydog face.

Sora giggled, "Maybe!"

Riku scooped the young brunette up and carried him to his bedroom. He put him down on his bed and crawled on after him. Riku pulled his love close, and traced kisses up and down his jawline. "Riikuu..." Sora whined, "I'm hungry."

The older boy paused, "I'm hungry too, but not for food."

Sora whined again. Oh well, Riku knew that he wouldn't get anything if Sora wasn't well fed. "Fine," he said, getting up, "Well young lady, what would you like from the kitchen?"

"You did not just call me young lady!" Sora play-hit Riku in the arm.

Riku laughed. Sora smirked at him, "Fine, I'll have ramen and grape juice, _ma'am_."

"Yessir!" Riku saluted him and bounced out of the room only like he could.

He went to the pantry cabinet and began digging around for ramen. He pulled out two blocks of chicken-flavored, and started making their ramen. Then Riku pulled out the grape juice and poured it into two glasses. _'I'll do something cute for Sora,'_ he thought, grabbing two crazy straws and putting them in, along with a couple of matching little umbrellas. Now all that was left to do was wait for the ramen in the microwave. While he was waiting, he poked his head into his room and saw Sora smoothing his hair into neat spikes. He grabbed a hand mirror and looked at it, then smiled cutely. _'Perfect and cute, what more could I ask for?'_ Riku thought.

The microwave beeped and Riku returned to the kitchen. He pulled the two hot bowls out and drained them, added seasoning, and mixed them up. He then put everything on a tray and took it to his room. "Dinner is served, beautiful!" he greeted the brunette.

Sora took his bowl off the tray, and began to chow down. Riku set the two glasses on the side table next to them, and took his bowl, setting the empty tray on the ground. "Yummy," Sora said in between bites.

"You like it, huh?"

"Mm Hmm! Good job Riku," Sora smiled.

The two were relatively quiet, other than joking about what Squall and Cloud were probably doing.

Sora finished off his grape juice and set down the cup, "Aah.. Thanks for dinner Riku!"

Riku finished his as well, "No problem, Sora-chan."

He crawled up next to Sora and pulled him close again. Sora was staring up at the ceiling, and Riku was staring at him. _'Beautiful...'_ he thought.

"Riku," Sora spoke quietly.

"Hm?"

Their eyes met. "Never leave me again?"

Riku paused and replied with a kiss, "Not for a million munny."

"I love you. I always have and always will."

"I love you, too, Sora."

Riku caught Sora's lips with his, and again their tongues met. When their teeth clashed, Riku pulled back. "You are the most perfect thing in existance." The two boys slid their shirts off, and Sora leaned back, putting his arms above his head.

Sora sighed, kissing him again, gently. Riku began to leave hot kisses on his neck and chest, and then moved to his nipple. He ran his tongue across it, making it harden. Sora gasped, and Riku brought his hand up to the unattended one, rubbing it. After much moaning from the smaller brunette, Riku moved on.

He continued on his way, licking and kissing Sora's stomach until he reached his waist, and pulled down his pants and boxers, followed by his own. Already they were both hard. Riku took Sora into his mouth, licking and sucking him slowly. Sora arched his back, and moaned loudly. Riku got between Sora's legs carefully, and plunged a finger inside of the young teenager. He slowly worked it in and out of Sora. He then put another in to join it, trying to make less tension. Sora's cries were beginning to get louder now, and small beads of tears formed in his eyes. "Riku I want you so bad," he whined.

Riku grunted in reply, raising Sora's hips up to position himself outside of his entrance. He slowly pushed into the smaller male, who cried out in part pain, part ecstacy. There was blood, but Riku knew that it would happen. As soon as he got a steady rythem, Riku's thrusts increased in speed. Sora supported his elevated back with his fore arms, and moved his hips to match Riku's movements. Their breath was hot, and uneven. They both new they were about to come. They released together, Sora crying out, and Riku grunted loudly. The silver haired boy collapsed on top of Sora. He used what strenghth he had left to pull out, and rolled off of him.

Neither of them could move much, but Riku managed to pull the covers over them and bring Sora towards him. "Are you okay?" Riku panted.

Sora was breathing heavily, and sweat covered his body, "Yeah, yeah... I'm fine."

Their breathing relaxed, and Riku could feel Sora falling asleep. _'The sheets are sticky,'_ he thought, but shook it off. He didn't want to ruin the moment by having to clean. Instead, he kissed Sora's shoulder, and drifted to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Waii! I feel so ecchi! And the end was cliche, but whatever! That was fun! And all reviewers get pocky. I luff ya! 

--Lizz--


	4. Ch 4 Bathtime or Playtime? LEMON

A/N: Muah! I love you! Guess what, I'm treating you to seconds on that lemon you ordered! Ah, I need all the practice I can get anyway... XD

Can anyone tell me how to write a het. lemon? ; I used to know, but now I'm just retarded. Oh well! I guess after writing this chapter I'm off to read DracoMione to reteach the art of HetLemons to myself.

-Disclaimer-

I own nothing

* * *

_Last Time..._

Neither of them could move much, but Riku managed to pull the covers over them and bring Sora towards him. "Are you okay?" Riku panted.

Sora was breathing heavily, and sweat covered his body, "Yeah, yeah... I'm fine."

Their breathing relaxed, and Riku could feel Sora falling asleep. _'The sheets are sticky,'_ he thought, but shook it off. He didn't want to ruin the moment by having to clean. Instead, he kissed Sora's shoulder, and drifted to sleep.

-Chapter 4-

**Bathtime or Playtime? LEMON  
**

Sora nudged Riku in the gut, "Riku I want to shower."

Riku's eyes flitted open, and he kissed Sora. "Alright," he yawned, crawling out of bed. Sora watched his butt as Riku drug himself to the bathroom, and walked over to his jacuzzi bathtub. He turned the handle and adjusted the hot and cold for a comfortable mixture, plugging the drain..

When Sora tried to move, he found his lower half was in pain. Well, mainly his legs and asshole. He groaned, "Damn that Riku..."

Riku walked out of the bathroom, and over to Sora, where he leaned over to pick him up. Both boys were still nude, of course, so Riku just got Sora right in the tub. With him, that is.

Riku started undoing Sora's bandage on his leg. He remembered Squall always saying that a wound needed to drain and get some air after it's been wrapped up overnight. The cold air hit Sora's leg, and tickled it, making Sora release a little laugh. Riku turned his attention away from the wound, and back to Sora. He straddled him, letting their middles touch.

Sora was steadily becoming hard at the contact, and Riku knew this. He rubbed against Sora slowly, painstakingly making sure the small boy under him felt all he could. Riku leaned forward and kissed Sora, who was developing a blush.

"Nn.." Sora moaned under their kiss. Riku slipped his hands up to Sora's chest, and began massaging it. His kisses made their way down Sora's cheek and jaw, to his neck. His mouth worked at a steady pace, following a routine. Lick. Nip. Blow.

This quickly gave Sora the shivers and made him fully erect. His member was pressed against Riku's crotch, which continued to slide along it, causing the brunette ecstacy and agony.

Riku pulled back, laid Sora down in the water and slinked lower until he was eye level with Sora's cock. The water was really warm, nearly too hot for the boys, which priked at their skin and made the submerged half red, and the half above water shiver.

Riku licked it, starting from the base and up to the head all in one slurp. Sora's back arched, and he moaned loudly. Riku twisted his tongue around the opening, playing with it.

He took the head into his mouth and sucked on it. He used on of his hands to balance himself, and one to slide up and down his shaft. Riku continued pleasuring Sora, getting hotter as the boy's moans of his name became louder. A steam filled the room, making the air humid. Riku took more of him into his mouth, and moved his tongue in every which way against it. Sora grasped Riku's hair, and cum filled his mouth.

Riku sputtered, and spat the liquid into a trashcan off the edge of the bath. Sora was breathing heavily, his entire body was limp. The water was still filling. Riku crawled around behind Sora, and his penis accidentally nudged him in the back. Sora moaned, but knew what was coming next.

Riku took Sora by the hips and lifted him up, holding him on his stomach while he aimed his cock right outside of Sora's entrance. He pressed in slowly, bringing Sora to full hardness once again. He pushed Sora down onto it all the way, meeting every one of his little gasps and cries with a bite.

He clutched Sora's waist, and slid him up and down on his shaft. Sora leaned back, and shifted, until he got a good position that hit all the spots. He let his head hang back on Riku's shoulder, and panted rhythmatically with him. Riku groaned, Sora was still a tight fit, but it was fine, because the sensation was more dramatic pulling out and pushing into him repeatedly. Their hips moved to meet each other's movement, increasing the tension. Riku could feel himself about to shoot. He put a hand around to touch Sora's penis, and rolled his thumb across the top. Sora drew in a sharp breath, and held it a moment, pushing harder against Riku. He worked him quickly, wanting them both to go at the same time. And they did.

Riku filled Sora with his liquid, and the small boy shot his, both of them moaning each other's names. They went soft, and Riku pulled out of Sora. He leaked, but that was to be expected in any case. Sora turned his head to kiss Riku on the cheek.

Riku pushed Sora forward a bit, who used what he could of his little strength left to hold himself up. Riku smiled, and grabbed the shampoo. He poured some in his hand, and put it in Sora's wet hair, lathering it. Sora smiled, he liked being taken care of, and no one had bathed him since he was little. Riku handed Sora the bottle of soap, "Here, we don't need to go another round, so you wash your body, kay?"

Sora nodded, making the "Mm-hmm" sound, and turned off the water, making the room silent other than light swishing.

Riku worked his hands through Sora's locks, and grabbed a cup that was sitting on the edge of the tub. He filled it with water, and leaned Sora's head back, rinsing his hair a few times.

"Hey Riku," Sora asked as the silver-haired teenager washed his own hair.

"Yeah?"

Sora pushed water against his soapy skin casually to rinse it, "You don't think that we did this stuff too soon, do you?"

Riku hugged him, "Do you feel bad about it?"

"No."

"Did I force you to do it?" Riku asked, rinsing the bubbles out of his hair.

"No."

"We're both eighteen."

"Yeah."

"And we love each other," Riku kissed Sora's cheek.

Sora smiled, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Riku replied.

Sora smiled, "We could move in together," he suggested.

Riku scrubbed Sora's back, "I would like that, Sora."

The boys were silent again as Riku rinsed down the brunette's slender back. Riku wrapped his arms around Sora and rested his head on his shoulder, "Well let's get out of this water before we get all pruney, huh?"

Sora giggled, "Okay then!" He pulled the plug in the bottom, letting the water slowly drain.

Riku got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He carefully pulled Sora out, wrapped a towel around him, and sat him on the lid of the toilet seat. "Hold on while I get clothes, kay?"

Sora nodded in reply, and Riku walked out of the bathroom and into his room. He got some of Sora's and his own clothes, and noticed Squall leaning against the doorframe.

"Sooo..." he drawled, "Did _you _have fun last night, too?"

Riku smirked, "Last night _and _this morning, thankyouverymuch!"

Squall's jaw dropped a little, but he laughed, "Well, good, that's how I raised ya!"

Riku returned to see Sora inspecting the goo in the trash can. Riku set the clothes on the counter and burst out laughing when he saw this, and said, "You obviously don't do things like this very often!"

Sora blushed, "I try not to..."

Riku took the trashcan out of Sora's hand and it in the sink. "Lemme clean this out."

Sora took the towel off from his waist and dryed his chest, arms, and hair with it. Riku set the trashcan upside down on a seperate towel to dry. He rubbed his own towel against his skin to dry off. Sora started dressing, putting his shirt and underwear on, and getting his shorts up half way. Riku was zipping his pants at this point, and helped Sora pull his all the way up. Riku put on his black tank top and scooped Sora up, who was used to being carried around like some sort of bride by now.

Riku sat him on the bed, and proceeded applying ointment to Sora's wound and wrapping it up in fresh bandages. When he was done, Riku plopped down on the bed beside him and nuzzled Sora under the chin, "So where should we go today, love?"

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it! I actually had fun writing the lemon, I felt like I slowed myself down from my normal speedy pace. 

Heres a challenge- try ramen without cooking it, just the brick of it with the seasoning, and tell me if you like it. I love it! It's really good. tastes like some sort of big chicken cracker thingy.

--Lizz--


	5. Ch 5 Tell Me

A/N: Aww! Thank you for all of the beautiful reviews! You guys are sweet! Sorry it's been taking longer than expected to pull a chapter out. I'm going to be taking my time because unfortunately school is starting and also I think I've been rushing the writing.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, prolly never will.

Pairings: RikuSora, SquallCloud on the side

Anyway, on to chapter five.

_Last Time..._

Sora took the towel off from his waist and dryed his chest, arms, and hair with it. Riku set the trashcan upside down on a seperate towel to dry. He rubbed his own towel against his skin to dry off. Sora started dressing, putting his shirt and underwear on, and getting his shorts up half way. Riku was zipping his pants at this point, and helped Sora pull his all the way up. Riku put on his black tank top and scooped Sora up, who was used to being carried around like some sort of bride by now.

Riku sat him on the bed, and proceeded applying ointment to Sora's wound and wrapping it up in fresh bandages. When he was done, Riku plopped down on the bed beside him and nuzzled Sora under the chin, "So where should we go today, love?_"__  
_

Chapter Five

**Tell Me  
**

After a breakfast of Fruit Loops (how appropriate), Sora tried some crutches that Squall had recently brought home for him. It had been decided that they should visit Kairi. Just because the two were romantically involoved now didn't mean that they could just ignore their good friend. So Squall packed them up a bowl of soup to take with them.

As they walked past Squall's room, Riku absentmindedly looked in, and was a little stunned to see a sleeping Cloud on the bed. "Sora," he whispered, tugging on the brunette's shirt, "Look, Squall had a visitor last night!"

They both laughed, and Squall peered down the hallway, waving a spatula at them, "Go on, get out of her, you queer-baits!"

-----

"Kairi!" Sora knocked on the door, waiting for his friend to answer.

A soft, "Come in!" could be heard. The boys obliged, pushing open the unlocked door.

"I'm going to use the bathroom, Sor, be right there," Riku said, opening a door to his left.

The brunette nodded and made his way on crutches down the hall.

Sora popped his head inside, greeted by the sight of Kairi laying in bed curled up. "Kai? How are you?"

"Hi, Sora, come on in," Kairi replied, sitting up.

He hobbled in, sitting on the side of the bed by Kairi, leaning his crutches against the wall, "Feeling better?"

"A little... Can I have a hug?" The auburn-head smiled, opening her arms.

"Sure!" Sora replied, hugging her. She smelled clean, not really too sick. Often when Sora saw sick people he got an aura off of them that they were very ill.

But when Sora tried to pull away, Kairi grabbed his forearms.

"Huh?"

"Sora," Kairi whispered, pressing their lips together.

Sora's eyes went wide, and he pulled away quickly, "Kairi! What are you doiii--- Riku!"

Riku was standing at the door, he had just put the soup down on a nearby dresser, and had a dumbstruck look on his face, "Sora? Kairi?"

Kairi blushed, "Riku! I didn't know you came too."

"Apparently not," Riku replied, emotionless.

Sora went to stand, but fell to the floor. He grabbed his crutches and struggled to get up, "Riku! Wait!" he called to the silverette's retreating figure. He turned back to Kairi, "Why would you do that!"

Kairi looked mock-hurt, "Because Sora, haha, we're meant for each other."

"You crazy bitch!" Sora yelled, struggling out of the room and out of the house. Where was Riku? Hopefully he didn't truely believe that he could like Kairi, even after what they'd been through in the past days!

Sora stood alone on the sidewalk, looking out at the beach. He was there for a good ten minutes, just thinking about Riku.

Were they really right for each other if Riku were going to run off like that?

Maybe it was all a mistake. Sora headed to the small cave by the cove, looking for a place to think in private. His parents would be home in the next couple of hours, and he didn't want to go home angry.

He carefully made his way up the steps to the small entrance. Sora pushed the vines out of his way and struggled in. He leaned against a rock covered in little drawings and slid down to a sitting position. Sighing, he took a small rock and scratched it against the doodle of Kairi's face, making a big 'X.'

"Sora."

The brunette twisted around, met by Riku's eyes level with his own. "Don't be angry, Riku," Sora started explaining, "She said she just wanted a hug and then she kissed me. I swear I didn't like it!"

"Sora, be honest with me a moment."

He stopped, and shifted his weight so he could face Riku, "I'll tell you anything you want."

"No, don't tell me what I want to hear, tell me the truth," Riku looked hurt, "Just for once, don't try to make everyone happy."

Sora outstretched his hand to touch his love's arm, but it was knocked away, "Now tell me, do you want to be with me?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, Riku, I love you."

"And... Kairi? Would you give up Kairi for me?"

Sora paused. Sure, he was really angry at Kairi right now, and he loved the way that Riku could make him feel. But completely disown her?

"Riku..."

"I didn't think so," he replied, standing up and walking toward the exit.

The brunette was tired of this. "Stoppit, Riku!" he shouted.

Riku stopped, and turned around, "You would chose her over me, you said it."

"No I did not!" Sora stumbled to his feet, disregarding his crutches, "Riku!"

The silverette almost moved to help him, but stopped himself, remembering how Sora had hurt him. "You're a fool, Sora."

Sora dashed painfully toward Riku and grabbed onto him by his waist, "Riku! Stop doing this to me!"

Riku smacked Sora back and ran out of the cave before he could be stopped again. Sora's bandages were dusted with dirt from the ground. He pulled his crutches over to him and got up. Tears began streaming down his face as he left the cave. Riku was gone again, he must've went back home. Sora decided he should head home as well, seeing as clearly Riku wanted nothing to do with him.

-----

Riku burst through the door in tears, and pounded on Squall's door. The door creaked open and the tall brunette popped his head out, sheilding the outside light from his nudity, "What is it, Riku? I'm busy- oh, why are you crying?"

He didn't answer, but instead walked out to the living room and sat on the couch. Squall emerged from his room now clad in jeans, and sat next to Riku, "What happened man?" he asked, putting a hand on Riku's shoulder.

The silverette held his head in his head, sobbing and mumbling about Sora.

"You have to stop crying, come on," Squall supported him, taking some Kleenex out of a box on a nearby table and handing them to him.

"It's Sora... and Kairi... they kissed!" Riku wiped his eyes and drew in a great breath, "Why would he do that after we made love! Tell me why Squall!" he grabbed him angrily, but collapsing in tears on his lap.

"Oh, ya poor thing," Squall said, awkwardly hugging him, "Come on, I'm sure that it's a misunderstanding..."

"No."

"Hm?"

"I asked him if he would choose her or me, and he said he would choose her. It's over."

Squall sighed, "Riku, please, just go over to him and talk about it."

Riku sniffed, "I... I hit him."

Frowning, Squall stroked Riku's hair, "Sora is a very forgiving and understanding person. He trusts you, and he won't just abandon you after one fight."

"I'm going to my room now," Riku announced, walking to his said destination.

Cloud popped his head out of Squall's room in boxers, "Squall? What happened to Riku?"

-----

"Mom, will you change my bandages?" Sora asked meekly, walking with his crutches toward his mother and father who were unpacking their luggage in their room.

His mother rushed toward him, and hugged him, "Oh my baby! Are you alright! I'm so sorry we had to leave you alone!"

"I'm fine Mom!" Sora said, forcing a smile, "Squall was nice enough to get me some crutches."

"Well let's have a look at that wound," his Mother smiled, helping him over to a cleared spot on the bed.

Sora was never close to his father. Not even as a small boy. Everyone had their flaws, their struggles. And for Sora's father, it was drinking. He was an admitted alcohol. And even though he had pretty much conquered it, every once in a while he would still have his binges, when he would get so drunk he couldn't control himself and would hit Sora and his mother.

In those times, Riku was the only one he could confide in. Kairi had such a majestically perfect life, she wouldn't understand any of it. Kairi certainly had changed since they got back to the island and everyone was together. Maybe it was just PMS. Or hormones. Either way, she would sometimes have bursts of rage and get very angry at Sora and Riku. When Riku wasn't around, she hit Sora. Why did everyone want to take out their rage on the poor keyblader? It didn't matter now. Nothing mattered. Not right now when Riku, Sora's only form of protection, no longer wanted anything to do with the brunette. Once, Kairi was in one of these fits of anger, and Riku walked in on Kairi beating the hell out of Sora. He slammed Kairi against the wall. She's never liked Riku from that day on. _'Maybe she knew about us?'_ Sora considered, but shook it off when his mom started asking him some questions.

"So, how's Riku?" she asked smiling.

"He's... fine," Sora answered, "Hey, guys, I'm going to go to, my leg's hurting me quite a bit."

"It's not even eight yet, Sora... But alright... but take a couple Advil so that the pain dulls, okay, sweetie?" she replied, handing him two pills out of a small bottle on her dresser.

Sora nodded and left. He went to the bathroom and swallowed the pills with a glass of water, then went straight to his room. He plopped down on the bed and crawled under the sheets. Sora shut his eyes, and Riku's image floated through his mind. But along with his image he remembered that Riku had struck him. _'He hit me... and meant it...'_

The brunette was scared. Riku had never shown any signs of real violence toward him before. He saw him as his safety shield, and that shield had just shattered in front of his eyes. It really hurt. Sora brought a hand up to his face to feel the spot where the back of Riku's hand collided with his cheek, "Damn it, Riku. I love you."

A/N: For some reason my break tool doesn't work, and that makes me angreh!

Yeah, quite the bit of angst this time huh? Hope I didn't get ya too down!

Thanks for reading,

--Lizz--


	6. Ch 6 RedHanded

A/N: Awesome responses to the last chapter! I love you! It wouldn't be quite as much fun writing this if I didn't get reviews. I'm so glad you liked it.

Disclaimer: not mine!

Pairings: RikuSora main, SquallCloud background

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last Time..._

"So, how's Riku?" she asked smiling.

"He's... fine," Sora answered, "Hey, guys, I'm going to go to bed, my leg's hurting me quite a bit."

"It's not even eight yet, Sora... But alright... but take a couple Advil so that the pain dulls, okay, sweetie?" she replied, handing him two pills out of a small bottle on her dresser.

Sora nodded and left. He went to the bathroom and swallowed the pills with a glass of water, then went straight to his room. He plopped down on the bed and crawled under the sheets. Sora shut his eyes, and Riku's image floated through his mind. But along with his image he remembered that Riku had struck him. _'He hit me... and meant it..._

The brunette was scared. Riku had never shown any signs of real violence toward him before. He saw him as his safety shield, and that shield had just shattered in front of his eyes. It really hurt. Sora brought a hand up to his face to feel the spot where the back of Riku's hand collided with his cheek, "Damn it, Riku. I love you."

Chapter Six

**Red-Handed  
**

Riku was lying in bed, trying to sleep. He finally had turned in after staying up until one watching tv. It was a way to stray his mind away from Sora. But this time it didn't work. He turned over, burying his face in his pillow and groaning. He'd always been an emotional handful, but since theirfight, Riku couldn't handle even dropping a glass without spazzing. And unfortunately, Squall had caught the end of that fit.

_'I can't take it anymore,' _Riku thought to himself, getting out of bed and pulling jeans on over his boxers. His eyes drifted across the room and landed on a pile of Sora's laundry. He went over to it, picking up a shirt. He held it for a moment, examining it. The tag said size small. "Sora's so little," Riku said to no one, and chuckled. The silverette stuffed the shirt and some other clothes of Sora's into a bag and snuck out the back door past Squall's room. He was alone tonight, _'Hopefully he and Cloud hadn't had a fight...'_ Riku thought.

It was cool, and a small breeze blew Riku's hair in his eyes, which he batted out of the way. He took the shortcut, and cut right across the long beach heading toward Sora's house. _'What am I doing?'_ Riku questioned, but didn't stop.

He arrived at Sora's house, and stood outside for quite a while. He was considering whether to just drop off his clothes on the front porch. Riku looked around him. It was pitch black out, all except for the soft shimmer of the moon's reflection on the ocean and the small porch lights. He took a deep breath, and walked around the house to the back window. Sora's window.

Looking inside, Riku could see Sora sitting with his knees pulled up by his chest. He wasn't facing the window, but Riku could tell by the way he was rocking himself that he was crying. This made him feel even worse about what he did.

Riku hesitated a moment, about to knock on the glass pane. A thousand thoughts were racing a million miles a minute through his head, but somehow he managed to bring his knuckles down softly twice. Sora's head whipped around, and sure enough his face was stained with tears. There was a look in his eyes of anger, maybe even hate. Sora turned back around and ignored Riku. The silverette sighed, and stuck his fingers in between the two panels of the window, prying them open.

Sora turned around again, and scowled. He put a ruler that was sitting on his desk through the handles, locking Riku out. The brunette layed down in his bed and pulled the covers over his head. Riku slid down against the window to sit. He pulled out his cell phone opened a new text message.

"I have somthng of urs," the screen glowed, and Riku hit the 'Send' button.

Inside Sora's room, his cell phone jingled. He grabbed it off of the floor by his bed and flipped it open. The message stared at him, coaxing him mentally to let Riku in. Sora groaned and typed a message back.

"U have 2 mins," it read. 'Send'

Sora pulled the ruler out of the handles and pushed them open. Riku crawled in and sat on the bed next to him. He handed the bag to Sora, "Your clothes."

He took the bag and dropped it on the floor. Riku scratched his head, "I'm sorry I hit you, Sora."

Sora pouted. Riku raised his arms to hug him, but suprisingly he flinched away. Riku felt the guilt hit him like a ton of rocks. He continued to reach his arms out and pull Sora towards him.

But Sora wouldn't hug him back. Instead, he cried. "W-Why did you leave me there i-in the cave?" he stuttered through his tears.

"I'm so sorry," Riku apologized, stroking his hair, "I was confused. But I know that you wouldn't cheat on me."

Sora looked up at Riku, who was smiling at him. He frowned in response, "You actually hit me. Real hard, Riku."

Riku released Sora, and put his head in his hands. Warm tears trickled out of his eyes. "I'm not a good person, Sora. I don't deserve you."

The brunette stared at him, "Riku, Do you want to be with me?"

He looked up, and wiped off his face, "Yes."

"Do you love me?"

Riku took Sora's hand, "Of course I do."

He placed a gentle kiss on Riku's neck, "Can you prove it?" he whispered.

The older boy took this as his cue, and began kissing Sora, letting their tongues slide around together. Sora mewled, and leaned back on his bed, pulling Riku down with him. The silverette slipped a hand up Sora's shirt, teasing a nipple.

"Times up..." Sora said suddenly, pushing Riku off of him.

"What?" Riku asked, a little shocked, "But we're having fun."

Sora opened the windows and gestured him out. "My dad is getting up soon. He leaves for work at 2."

Riku whined, "Come to my house."

"He checks on me, Riku."

"So I'll wait outside til he's gone," he pleaded, playing with Sora's messy spikes in his hair, "Come on, you can't send me home now."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, now leave!" Sora said raspily.

Riku pouted, "Okay, but can I have a good night kiss?"

The keyblader smiled, "I love you, Riku."

"Love you, too," he replied, pressing his lips against Sora's.

In a flash, the door was thrown open and Riku found himself held against the wall by his neck. "Dad!" Sora screamed, unable to run to Riku, on account of his legs still injured.

"What were you two doing?" Sora's father screamed at him, fire in his eyes.

"Dad let him go!" he pleaded, getting on his crutches and going over to them quickly. Sora pulled on his father's arm, trying to make him release his love, "You're going to kill him!"

His father growled, "Well then you'll be next!"

Riku's eyes slanted, and he swung his knee forward to collide with the father's groin. He collapsed in a panting heap, clutching his crotch. Riku grabbed Sora and pulled him out of the window, running with him bridal style back home.

Sora was crying the entire way, but Riku managed to settle him down once they were in the house. He pushed open Squall's bedroom door, and screamed out to him, abruptly waking his guardian, "Squall!"

Squall fell out of bed, luckily he was clad in boxers tonight. "What! HUH!" he shouted in suprise as Riku ran over to him and explained the situation.

"So throw some damn pants on and let's go!"

The plan was relatively simple. And it was timely. It was actually a pretty good thing that Sora's father never took much interest in his friends, buying them extra time since he had no clue where Riku's house was. All they had to do was get a couple days' clothes packed, go to a hotel and sit things out.

Squall threw a small duffle bag of their things into the trunk, and got in the driver's seat. Riku was holding Sora in the backseat, the younger boy in tears.

"So, Riku," Squall said, starting the car and backing out of the driveway, "Why couldn't you just stay home?"

He was mad, not to mention dissapointed in Riku. Really, Squall had raised him better than this. Sure, have sex when you want. Sure, have some of my beer. Riku had always been a good kid though. Didn't do drugs, no law-breaking. But this was just stupid.

"I had to see Sora. It was driving me crazy," Riku explained, "I'm really sorry, Squall."

"Well I hope you brought money for a hotel room."

Riku sighed and patted his wallet, "I have it covered," he said.

Sora's tears had since subsided, and he was nodding off. Squall pulled into the hotel parking lot, and they got out of the car. Riku helped Sora walk, his strength was almost all the way back.

"Hello sir, and welcome to the Destiny Inn, how can I help you?"

The receptionist smiled warmly, but Squall frowned at her and answered, "Just give me a room with a couple queen beds."

She nodded, and took a few moments to type something into her computer, then handed Squall two room key-cards. He nodded, and turned to the boys. "Come on, brats, we're on the third floor."

He led the way down the hall to the elevator. The three of them got in, and Squall pressed a gray '3' button, lighting it up. Sora was leaning against Riku, half asleep. The silverette decided to carry him, it'd be easier than Sora having to walk and Riku having to be leaned on the entire time. He lifted him into is arms, and the doors opened.

The room was plain, with dark sea green sheets on the matching beds. Squall dropped the bag on the table and took his shirt and pants off, crawling into bed.

Riku pulled the covers back and put Sora in bed. Taking off his own shirt and jeans, he crawled in next to Sora, covering the both of them.

"Oh, and Riku, two things," Squall paused, "Please refrain from screwing him while I'm around and also..."

Squall chuckled, "You owe me big time, pal."

"Okay," Riku agreed, holding onto Sora tightly.

But again, he was having trouble sleeping. It was now around quarter to three, and all he could do was imagine horrible scenes on how pissed off Sora's father was going to be. Was Sora's mom alright? Was their house going to be torn apart in search of Sora?

And what would happen to Sora if he ever went back there?

He remembered how his huge palm crushed against his windpipe. He kept trying to suck in air but couldn't. It was the worst physical pain Riku'd ever been in. But now he looked at Sora, who'd been through so much in his life. He was abused by people he was supposed to be able to trust, but still kept a happy face on life. Riku ran his hand up Sora's side to his jawline, and tilted his head toward him. His lips were parted just barely, giving him an angelic look. Riku brushed his lips against Sora's, drinking in the moment.

Sora's eyes flitted open, and he mumbled softly, "Riku."

"Go back to sleep, Sora."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Another chapter down!

This will be my last update before school starts tomorrow **groans**

I HATE SCHOOL! XP

--Lizz--


	7. Ch 7 The Messengers

Author's Notes-

Wow, 50 reviews! Thank you, thank you, thank you! So much love for you guys. You really help the story move along. This is actually my most successful fanfiction so far. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Not mine. It's all Squeenix and Disney's. Though, the plot is fully mine.

Pairings: RikuSora main, SquallCloud background

* * *

_Last Time..._

Squall chuckled, "You owe me big time, pal."

"Okay," Riku agreed, holding onto Sora tightly.

But again, he was having trouble sleeping. It was now around quarter to three, and all he could do was imagine horrible scenes on how pissed off Sora's father was going to be. Was Sora's mom alright? Was their house going to be torn apart in search of Sora?

And what would happen to Sora if he ever went back there?

He remembered how his huge palm crushed against his windpipe. He kept trying to suck in air but couldn't. It was the worst physical pain Riku'd ever been in. But now he looked at Sora, who'd been through so much in his life. He was abused by people he was supposed to be able to trust, but still kept a happy face on life. Riku ran his hand up Sora's side to his jawline, and tilted his head toward him. His lips were parted just barely, giving him an angelic look. Riku brushed his lips against Sora's, drinking in the moment.

Sora's eyes flitted open, and he mumbled softly, "Riku."

"Go back to sleep, Sora."

-Chapter Seven-

**The Messengers**

Sora was sitting at the small table in the hotel room. In front of him was a muffin he had been picking at for the past ten minutes. Both Squall and Riku ate, but Sora just couldn't bring himself to consume anything. He turned to his love, "Riku?"

The silverette looked over at him, and smiled warmly, "What is it Sora?"

"I'm worried about my father."

Riku got up and walked over to him, kneeling down and taking his hand, "I'm never going to let him hurt you. Never again, I promise."

Sora smiled shyly in response. Squall walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed, running a hand through his brown locks, "We've got this hotel until noon tomorrow, so we don't have to go back home."

Sora sighed. Squall kept talking, "But, we do need to talk about what we are going to do with you two."

Riku stood up, and sat on the second bed, "What do you propose?"

"I think you should just take Sora back home and apologize to his father. You shouldn't be messing around at his house that late at night."

A tear dripped from Sora's face. "I don't want to go there. I just want to live with Riku."

Squall sighed, "It's not that easy."

"Why not?" Riku's hands formed into fists, "We could just go there, say sorry, get Sora's stuff, and he could come live with us."

"I promise I wouldn't do anything bad! I'll even pay rent!" Sora begged Squall, desperate.

Squall groaned and laid back on the bed, "Well how about if Riku and I go talk to him today, and you just stay here. That way you won't get hurt?"

Sora paused a moment, considering this. "Fine then."

-----

Squall knocked politely on the door, waiting for an answer. A thin woman with sandy brown hair matching Sora's opened the door. "Oh! Mr. Leonheart! And Riku..."

She looked at Riku with disdain, but quickly averted her eyes back to Squall.

He greeted her, "Hello, ma'am, do you think I could come in for just a moment?"

Riku thought he sounded like a door-to-door salesmen. Bleh.

But Sora's mother gladly obliged, opening the door for them to enter. Sora's house seemed the same as the first day of summer, when Riku came to pick him up. Except there was a strange aura in the house. Riku ignored it and sat on the couch next to Squall.

"So how can I help you today?"

Squall cleared his throat. Oh, God, he was going to do his stupid professional talk wasn't he? "Well we've come here today to apologize. Riku?"

Riku slouched, "I'm..."

"Go on, Riku."

He sighed heavily, and sat straight up, his face red, "I think you should let Sora do as he pleases and you should stop letting your husband be so abusive!"

Sora's mother was shocked. Suddenly, she broke down in tears.

Squall growled at Riku, "Look what you've done, you ass!"

Riku sat back on the couch and stared at her. Squall jumped up and went to the crying woman's side, trying to calm her, "Come on, please, Riku didn't mean any of that!"

"N-no, no, he's right!" she bawled, wiping her face with a hankercheif, "He's right about it all!"

Squall looked over at Riku, then back to Sora's mother. "Come now, settle down."

She steadied her tears, and looked up at Squall. "I want out of this. Can you help me?"

He paused. Her eyes look so hurt, so desperate. She had a large bruise on her neck. Squall couldn't take this.

"Fine, we'll help."

She hugged onto him, thanking him over and over again. Riku stood up, "We can take you to a women's shelter... If you'd like, I mean."

Sora's mother nodded, retreating to her room to pack some bags. Riku went to Sora's room and started gathering his things. He felt like he was helping him move or something.

-----

"Sora, we're back!" Riku called, walking into the hotel room with a set of clothes for Sora in his hands. He had left Sora's other things in the car, seeing as he couldn't much use them in a hotel room for another night.

Sora smiled over at him from the bed. He had been watching cartoons on the television. Sure, Sora was eighteen, but his heart was still as young as a child's. He got up and walked carefully over to Riku. "Look Riku, my legs are all better!"

Riku smiled as he caught Sora's trip. "Careful, Sor, you don't want to hurt yourself."

Sora blushed, "You're right." He noticed the bundle of clothes in Riku's arms, "Oh, those mine?"

"Yeah, we went over to your house and talked with your mom and stuff."

Sora looked concerned, "My dad wasn't there, was he?"

"Naw, and I don't want you to worry about that stuff," Riku said, ruffling Sora's hair as they sat down on the bed. Squall had since come in the room and retreated to the bathroom for a shower. Riku took advantage of their moment alone and held Sora against him.

"I'm worried," the brunette whined.

Riku tilted Sora's head up, "You don't have to worry, I'm here for you."

Sora closed the lingering gap between their lips, tasting Riku's lips.

The silverette layed Sora back on the bed and straddled him carefully, never breaking the kiss. Slipping a hand under his shirt, Riku's fingers floated across Sora's belly, making him let out a small giggle. He broke the kiss to trail small wisps of breath and smaller kisses down Sora's jawline and neck, staying to suck on the flesh a bit.

Sora moaned softly, taking Riku's wandering hand in his own. Every time they kissed he got butterflies like it was their first.

Riku nipped the skin, not enough to draw blood but enough to make the boy below him gasp. He smirked, feeling Sora's grip tighten.

"Ahem?"

An annoyed Squall stood at the doorway, covered only by a towel around his waist. "You're not forgetting our deal, are you?"

Riku moved off of Sora, and groaned, "Poo you meanie," he pouted uncharacteristically.

Sora blushed, wiping his neck, "Sorry there."

Squall laughed, "Ah, it's fine. Just don't lemme see it again while I'm here."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, yeah, short chappie, so sue me. But I KNOW you wanted an update, so here it is. 

--Lizz--


	8. Ch 8 Time to Act

Author's Notes: Wow, you guys really like this story. XD Thank you so much for all of the beautiful reviews!!! You all rock so much. Here's another chapter, just for you!

Also, I deeply apologize for taking half a lifetime to get this chapter out. You can blame school!

Disclaimer: I don't own KH!! LOL

* * *

_Last Time..._

An annoyed Squall stood at the doorway, covered only by a towel around his waist. "You're not forgetting our deal, are you?"

Riku moved off of Sora, and groaned, "Poo you meanie," he pouted uncharacteristically.

Sora blushed, wiping his neck, "Sorry there."

Squall laughed, "Ah, it's fine. Just don't lemme see it again while I'm here."

-Chapter Eight-

**Time to Act**

It was finally time for Sora to figure out what he was going to do. He decided, after much debating with himself, to stay with Riku, until they got enough money to buy their own apartment.

Sora put his suitcase down on top of Riku's bed and popped it open. Riku was busy clearing out a couple drawers for him.

"Thank you, again, Squall," Sora started, looking over to the doorframe where Squall was leaning, "You are so kind."

Squall gave a small grin, and nodded, leaving the room.

"Riku?" Sora said, walking over to his boyfriend.

Riku stopped what he was doing, and took Sora into a hug as he got to him, "Yeah?"

"I feel..."

Riku rubbed Sora's back, "Sh..." he comforted, "It's alright now. You're with me." He leaned down and pressed his lips gently against Sora's in a reassuring kiss.

From the front hall came several quick, heavy pounds on the door. They broke their kiss, and went out to see who it was.

More hard pounds could be heard, and Riku quickly pulled open the door, thinking it must've been an emergency. In his doorway, was Sora's tall, steamed father. He jiggled the handle of the screen door, screaming profanities and commanding him to open the door.

Sora whined, and gripped Riku's hand tightly. Riku pushed him behind him, shielding the smaller teen from his father's rage. "Hey!" Riku yelled at the man, trying to get his attention, but it was apparent there was no hope in calming him down. Sora yelled for Squall.

Riku continued trying to calm him down until Squall came.

Squall pushed the two younger males back, and unlocked the door, pushing through it outside. This calmed Sora's father down quite a bit, or at least enough so that Squall could get some words in.

"Listen," Squall started, calmly, "You have no right to be here. Sora is an adult now, he can live where he wants. You don't have control over him anymore."

The man grew redder, and Sora ran back into the other room, with Riku at his heels. Sora could hear Squall and his father argueing, and tears started rolling down his face. He collapsed onto the couch in a fit of tears. Riku bent over and sat Sora up, taking the seat next to him. He pulled Sora into his lap, stroking his hair gently. The shouts from outside could still be heard, and the brunette was in hysterics.

"Sora... Sora... it's okay..." Riku comforted him, wiping his tears up.

Sora calmed his tears a bit, as he heard the heavy storm door slam shut. Squall suppressed a scream in the background. Riku kissed Sora's forehead, promising him one thing that would always be the same.

"I'll always love you, Sora."

Sora gripped Riku around his torso and kissed his chest, replying, "I love you, too."

Squall walked into the room quietly, and gestured to Riku to talk to him in private.

"Sora, stay here for a minute..." Riku said, standing up.

The brunette nodded, hugging onto a pillow. Riku followed Squall into his room, where he sat down on a chair, and Squall sat on the bed.

"He wasn't very happy," Squall stated.

"Just tell me what he said..."

Squall sighed, "He was talking about getting police involved. I convinced him not to... But the only way I could convince him not to was to give him a chance to talk to Sora..." he trailed off a bit, "Sora's going to stay a night over there."

"No!" Riku shouted, standing up, "He'll be killed!"

"Shut up!" Squall retorted, "Do you want to get that boy going again? Riku, it's just one night, you need to give some people the benefit of the doubt!"

Riku groaned, and slumped against the wall. "Fuck it."

Squall moved to put a hand on Riku's shoulder, but he pushed him away, storming back into his room.

"Fuck, Sora..."

"What? What's wrong, Riku?" Sora jumped from the bed and grabbed Riku's wrist.

Riku grasped Sora's shoulders, "I don't want him to hurt you."

"Who? My father?"

"You have to stay the night over there, Sora," he explained, "But I swear I'll be right outside the whole time. I'll be there watching you, I'll be there to save you if he touches you, I promise."

The brunette grew quiet, hugging Riku. "It's okay, really... Don't worry... I'll..."

He sniffed, "I didn't mean for you to feel so scared."

Riku looked into his eyes, "It's okay, I'm here to protect you."

"You shouldn't have to be."

Sora pulled away, and gathered a bag, quickly. He walked into the main room, Riku trailing behind him.

"I'm ready to go now, Squall."

Squall was suprised, "Already? Okay, then, that was quick..."

The three of them got into Squall's car, Sora riding shotgun, Riku in the backseat. The ride to Sora's was silent, making it feel much longer than ten minutes.

As they arrived on the doorstop to Sora's house, his father opened the door.

"Sora."

"Dad."

"Come on in."

Sora obliged and the door shut behind them.

Riku worried.

-----

Riku would have camped out outside of Sora's house if Squall hadn't kept an extremely watchful eye over him. He took Riku out for some pizza, which there was no way for him to enjoy as long as he knew Sora could be in danger. Squall then took Riku for a ride around town, to a video game store, bought him whatever game he wanted... But still, Riku wasn't cheery.

Finally it was time for the two of them to return home. Riku stared over at Sora's residence, but no sign of good nor bad was apparent. He walked through the door, and Squall popped in a movie they rented and started some popcorn.

"Come on, Riku, get a grip!" Squall warned, "You're starting to act like a woman, can't focus on anything but your love."

"When's the last time you saw Cloud?" Riku asked, staring out the window.

Squall was a bit suprised by the question, "Why?"

"Are you guys in love?"

"I... I love him, yes, but, he's still..." Squall stammered on.

What if you could never see Cloud again, would that crush you?"

The brunette sighed, "You and Sora can't be split up. You'll always have each other in your hearts."

Riku ignored him. "I'm going to bed."

"You're not even going to watch the movie with me?" Squall groaned.

Riku layed on his bed, worrying like hell.

_Is he okay? Is he dead? What are they doing? Has he hit him? Does Sora understand how much I love him?_

_Why is this happening?_

_Why do I love him?_

_Why won't he let me have him?_

_Why can't I help?_

_Why?  
_

It was a desparate feeling washing over Riku. He looked out his window at the soft light shone on the curtains of a window at Sora's house.

It was late, Sora's father was probably asleep, he could go get Sora, or at least check on him if he wanted to. No one would ever know. His door was locked so Squall couldn't come in to find him gone.

Riku slid the window open, and stepped outside. It was windy, and seemed darker than ever before. The sand glistened silver in the moonlight.

There was a scream.

"RIKU!"

"SORA!"

* * *

A/N: Okay, okay, guys, I know, cliffhanger! 

Next chapter will be the FINAL CHAPTER!!!!!

--Lizz--


End file.
